1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dimmers and more particularly to a lamp having an automatic dimmer with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Dimmers are devices used to lower the brightness of a light. By changing the voltage waveform applied to the lamp, it is possible to lower the intensity of the light output.
A conventional lamp having a step-wise dimmer switch capable of lowering the intensity of the light output to 75%, 50%, or 25% of its maximum intensity of the light output is commercially available.
Another conventional lamp has an automatic dimmer that can change seamlessly through a continuous range of intensity of the light output.
However, both conventional dimmers are manually controlled not automatic. That is, both cannot automatically dim or turn off the light in response to the light intensity of the environment.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.